A Sex Slave for Mr Osborn
by bluedanube13
Summary: I get quite the workout doing all the special jobs Mr. Harry Osborn has planned for me. I do not own anything Spider-Man related.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Assistant

The uniform was simple. It consisted of a silver-sequined bikini top and a silver-tasseled thong. I picked it up gingerly and considered not putting it on even though I'd been told to by the highest authority in the company. I put it on anyway and looked at myself in the mirror. Both the skimpy top and bottom left little to the imagination and I found myself seriously considering only wearing it in front of Mr. Harry Osborn. But, he'd told me to wear it to the meeting he was attending and I figured that I had no way out. Harry visited the bar I worked at occasionally and had hired me to be his personal sex slave. At first, I had a few objections but as the pay roll became bigger, I accepted. On my way to the meeting, I stopped by my "room" and grabbed the black thigh-high boots, stopping at a bench in the lobby to put them on.

The meeting was at 3:00 and when I glanced at a nearby clock (they seemed to be everywhere here), I noticed that it was 5 minutes to 3:00. I assumed that as the CEO of a company, Harry would not tolerate lateness and so, I speed-walked to the meeting room as quickly as possible. I arrived with 2 minutes to spare and was slightly out of breath. Pushing open the big doors, I felt a gust of wind blow at me and the smell of ink and paper filled my nose. I stood there for a moment or two, looking at all of the faces at the table. Almost everyone there was over 60 years old and they all were men. I gulped. I'd never been in a room in a slutty outfit with this many people before. Sure, I used to be a stripper but I worked the 12am shift when almost every customer had gone home. I must've stood there for a good minute, lost in thought when a voice called my name. "Mary." I turned in the direction of the voice and was met with a pair of icy blue eyes that belonged to Harry Osborn. Tearing myself away from those eerily entrancing eyes, I looked at his face. I'd never seen Harry before and as my eyes scanned his face, I found him to be alluring and extremely handsome. "Mary," he called again, motioning for me to come to him. He was seated at the end of the table and I walked over slowly, allowing my hips to sway in a suggestive manner. The other men at the table gave me lewd looks and I blew kisses to a couple of them in return. If I was going to be Harry Osborn's sex slave, I was going to be the sexiest sex slave that ever lived.

I stood next to him looking for a place to sit when all of the sudden he pulled me into his lap, one warm hand cupping my ass. "Everyone, this is Mary. She will be my personal assistant as of now. Say hello Mary," Harry said, introducing me to his associates. "Hello boys," I said, saucily. A few murmured greetings back and then the meeting went on as usual. I didn't really know what they were talking about so I looked at each man's face and memorized the potential new customers I might have if I was lucky. Eventually the meeting was over and Harry only stood up when everyone had gone. I got up and was about to suggest that I take Harry's mind off of work for a bit but before I could say anything, he was walking out the door. "Come to my room after dinner," he said over his shoulder as the enormous doors closed behind him. "Yes Master," I replied, knowing fully that he couldn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

After changing into the navy blue gown that was put on my bed, I headed across the hall to the dining room. Harry had already started dinner and as I sat down he motioned for his waiter to take my order. "I'll have the smoked salmon and cuscus please," I said and the waiter left. Harry sat at the other end of the table which was a good 10ft away, so I simply moved my chair closer to his. Harry looked at me, surprised and I merely looked back at him and said sarcastically, "Am I not allowed to talk to you during dinner?" He chuckled softly at this and replied, "You look lovely tonight." "Thank you," I said back, trying to hide the blush that was creeping its way up my cheeks, "Do you have any special plans for after dinner?" He nodded, and stood up, offering his hand to help me up. We headed for the door and ran into the waiter on our way out. "Mary won't be needing her dinner tonight," Harry told the confused waiter and we watched him wheel the dinner away, muttering curses under his breath.

Harry's room was on the top floor, so we had to use the glass elevator. Since the elevator was rather small, we stood side by side, trying not to look down. When the elevator opened into Harry's room, the first thing I noticed was his bed that golden sheets. I sat on it and felt the silky sheets that seemed to flow like water through my fingers. I looked around his room and though it was big, it was very simple. There was a bar in the corner and a couple chairs near the window that faced the night sky. I laid down on Harry's bed and looked up at the ceiling fan that was whirling around gently. "Mary." I sat up and saw that Harry was offering me a glass of wine. I accepted it and took a sip, allowing the flavor to fill my mouth with its fruity taste. "Do you like it?" Harry asked while pouring himself another glass. "Yes, it's delicious," I replied while taking another sip, "So, what are these plans of yours?" Harry smirked at me and took my wine glass, placing it on the bar next to his. "First," he began, "I'm going to do this." He took me in his arms and kissed me softly, his hands gripping my hips. I closed my eyes and laid back on the bed. Harry followed and tugged off his tie, never breaking the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission and I gave it to him like the good little prostitute I was.

Harry suddenly stopped and stood up, taking off his suit jacket and shoes. He draped the jacket over one of the chairs and put the shoes next to it. As I watched him from the bed, I started taking off my heels and my stockings, placing them carefully next to the bed. "What comes next?" I asked innocently, striding over and standing behind him. Harry turned around and pulled me into a passionate kiss. His fingers flew to the zipper on the back of my dress and quickly un-zipped it. I broke the kiss and stepped out of my dress, kicking it to the side before kissing Harry once more. When I got dressed for dinner earlier, I'd made sure that I wore my sexiest lingerie which consisted of a ruby red bra and matching panties with lace. Harry pulled back to admire my almost naked self. I noticed the tent in his pants and went to remove them but he stopped me and said, "Not yet." I let a small whimper escape from my lips which made Harry growl and unhook my bra swiftly. He tossed it aside and took one of my pink nipples in his mouth. I gasped at the sensation and I felt Harry smirk as he continued to suck on my hardening bud. His other hand moved between my legs and he stopped sucking for a moment to say, "You're wet for me, aren't you Mary?" He was referring to the growing wetness of my panties and I replied, "Yes Master." "Call me Master again," he whispered in my ear as he stroked me through my panties with his finger. "Oh Master," I moaned, my hands gripping his shoulders for support.


End file.
